


Won’t ever let you go

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blood and Violence, Friends to Lovers, Lust, M/M, Mating, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Wonho is a lonely wolf that is in search of a better life. Kihyun’s pack is slowly getting old, but he had no intention to mate. How will their lives change after they meet each other?





	Won’t ever let you go

Wonho was running. It made him feel good and the adrenaline that ran through his veins made the wolf excited. Tonight he wasn’t searching for prey, he was just having some fun, but the smell of blood resurrected his animalistic self. Standing on a hill, he heard the sound of the river. A sound that would be rather unnerving for the packs. Fortunately, he didn’t belong to any pack. The smell of blood was clearly there and it made his mind go overdrive, but then he realised that the smell wasn’t of any small animal. It was another wolf. He ran towards his brother and discovered the mess. The wolf was half dead and by judging the wounds, he didn’t have much time left. He was always lonely, he never liked company, but something told him he should take care of this omega. His beautiful fur and small body told Wonho that he was innocent and probably got attacked by a pack. Not knowing if he had somewhere to return, Wonho carried the wolf in his teeth towards his cabin. He wouldn’t let a brother die.

  
Kihyun was always happy with what he had. A beautiful pack with friendly wolves and many many relatives. He didn’t mate, he didn’t care about that and he only wished to have peace for the rest of his life. Being the only male of his pack, Kihyun assumed he was indeed the alpha. And did he have the attitude? Well, of course. He acted bossy, never let the females fight, took care of the kids, brought food for everyone and led them to safety every single time there was an attack. He was only told he was the remaining alpha of his pack after all the other males were killed in a fight with the rivals. Slowly he took his role seriously and created a safe and friendly environment for everyone. To add to all these facts, his eyes were blue, the color any alpha male had.  
Kihyun could only complain about his physical appearance. He was rather small or short (depends on his form) and slim. He wasn’t too disappointed with what he had as long as the rest respected him like they would respect any other big male.  
Females always asked him to mate, but there wasn’t a time when he didn’t refuse. From his point of view, having children was less important than having a healthy pack. The problem was that... they were all getting old. When their pack was attacked , Kihyun was the youngest out of them all. His mother and father were killed and also the rest of the males so basically he had no option but to take control. So.. eventually they all assumed Kihyun would be ready to grow the pack to the initial number. Unless... he wasn’t interested in that. He’d get angry over the subject and would avoid his pack for the rest of the day when it was brought up. They were all growing impatient... until... one decided she had enough.  
The female was rather young, but had a feisty personality and never listened to the older wolves. She was constantly asking Kihyun for mating and all of a sudden she got so annoyed that she left the pack. In her run out of anger she crossed the river, landing on the territory of the rival pack. Only minutes passed until she got caught and was forced to be a part of a new family. They got the information of her old pack’s whereabouts and the rivals decided to attack again. This time... nobody was prepared.  
They took most of the females and killed the rest and cornered Kihyun into a fight he could surely lose, which happened, by the way. They ripped at his skin, clawed his ears and tried to bite down his neck. They left him near the river, bloodied, happy that they destroyed the clan.  
Kihyun wanted to turn into a human again, but realised he didn’t have the power to do so. Unable to move and feeling his mouth full of blood, he choked and cried tears of sadness. He was going to follow his parents and didn’t even have time to do something for his pack. Maybe he should have mated, maybe he should have been a better leader. Being an alpha meant responsibility which he refused to take. His world soon went black as something changed in him. He couldn’t grip it and let it go slowly until he fainted.  
At some point he felt like he was being dragged by a big wolf. His eyes wouldn’t open so he only blamed it on a dream. Nobody would come to save him, maybe eat him up, but never help..

Kihyun woke up in a cabin in the woods, with a lingering smell of pine surrounding his senses. It was almost like he was at home. Looking at his body, he noticed he was on his back on a very comfortable bed, in his human form, dressed in some clothes that weren’t his because they were bigger than-  
Wait, what?  
“Oh gosh! Where am I?” Kihyun tried to get up on his butt, but his body hurt all over and he fell on his back. Looking around in panic, he could only conclude that  
1.He wasn’t dead and  
2.He was rescued.  
“Hey, hey, calm down. I’m here.”  
A man who he has never seen came into sight. He sat on the side of the bed and watched him worried.  
“Dude, you were almost dead, I don’t know what happened, but it took me one week to get you in this state. You were bleeding from everywhere. I managed to help you heal faster, but it will still take some time until you will be okay completely.”  
“My pack was attacked and they took my females.”  
“Did you mate with all of them?”  
“What? No, I didn’t mate at all.” The guy started laughing hard.  
“You must be kidding. You’re old enough to have ten little wolves already.”  
“What about you, huh, tough guy? How many children do you have?”  
“I might have, but I never settled somewhere so I have no idea.”  
“Oh...”  
“Hey, I prepared this for you. It’s human food, but it makes me really happy.”  
“R-ramyun?!”  
“You know it? It’s great! Let’s eat together.” Wonho brought the bowl to his patient and fed him until he finished. After that he ate, as well.  
“I never asked.. what’s your name?”  
“I’m Wonho. And you?”  
“Kihyun, the alpha of pack-“ The guy laughed again.  
“What? I have to use my title!”  
“You’re no alpha, dude.”  
“This is a stupid joke, if you don’t-“  
“You are not, trust me. I don’t know what lies they fed you, but you’re 100% an omega.”  
“Omega..” Truth is nobody cared to check if he was an alpha or not. Since he was the only male alive they all believed he was the great alpha of his remaining family. All his life was.. a joke?  
“It’s nothing bad, don’t worry.”  
“Wait. What color are my eyes?”  
“Grey.”  
“Nonono, look closer. What do you see?”  
“Grey. Look at mine instead.” Wonho’s eyes were a deep blue, one that actually fascinated him. They looked like two deep rivers that flowed in a harmonious rhythm. He never noticed the man’s hand on his cheek. Wonho was staring back at Kihyun, inspecting his eyes. The were grey like smoke created by burning wood. Continously moving through atmosphere like the fog. Fascinating, Wonho thought. He never saw a pair of eyes as special as Kihyun’s and the smaller wolf would say the same. Kihyun only felt the other’s hand on his face when he came closer. Their breaths hit each other’s face and Kihyun watched in horror as Wonho’s eyes darkend to a purple and then started to light up towards a crimson red. He retreated in fear.  
“What are you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Why were your eyes.. red .. like seconds ago?”  
“Oh shit.” Wonho shook his head and his eyes went back to normal. “That means... nevermind, it just happens to alphas sometimes. Did it happen to you?”  
“Never.”  
“Adds to my point. Anyway, let’s get you well-rested. We’ll speak again in a few days. Sleep tight.”  
Kihyun let his head fall on the pillows. He kept dreaming about a pair of red eyes that approached him. He felt the wolf’s breath on his face until it fell on his neck and a burning sensation seized his feelings. Everytime he woke up sweating, a weird sensation traveling all over his body. One night he even felt some smooth skin latching on his and he woke up screaming. Wonho always told him it was because he was healing. Kihyun wasn’t buying any of it.  
After the critical days, Kihyun started walking through the house and managed eat by himself, drink. Wonho was always holding his hand and it made the younger wolf feel better. He trusted his savior and always relied on the warm sentiment he had. Eventually he felt good enough to go back to training. Wait, training?  
“Those big bad wolves will come back for you when they’ll notice your body disappeared. You have to be prepared for another attack. They had the intention to erase your clan and that’s what’s gonna happen if you can’t fight for yourself. I will teach you the basics and then you can decide whether you want to go live by yourself or if you want to stay here.”  
Kihyun already knew the answer, but only nodded.  
He was always getting beaten up by the bigger wolf. Wonho was ripped, he had muscles, he was taller, more powerful and besided that he was an alpha. Being an alpha had its perks which never helped Kihyun, he realised. He got sad when he thought about it. Not being able to do the right things because.. he was never meant to.  
One day he managed to defend himself, but it didn’t lead him anywhere, the bigger wolf managed to put him down and they both turned into humans after it, Wonho pinning Kihyun’s little body to the ground. His eyes were changing again. Kihyun knew he wasn’t dreaming. Wonho’s eyes turned into that red for a reason. And he was going to find out. A shirtless Wonho let out a whimper when the smaller man kicked his stomach. Kihyun watched as the taller’s eyes went back to normal. So it was probably a killing intention, huh? No wonder he was such a powerful alpha. But he wasn’t going to let the fact influence his life. Kihyun pushed Wonho off him and they engaged in a big fight. It all ended when Wonho threw Kihyun into the nearby tree. A small thread of blood was flowing at the corner of Kihyun mouth, he probably broke something. Before he wiped it, Wonho was besides him in no time, wiping it for him in a way too gentle manner. His eyes were a more intense blue than he knew. So Wonho was..  
“You’re one of those wolves... which show emotions in their eyes.”  
“Am I..” Wonho replied absentmindedly.  
“I saw it. The intention to kill me. It was there earlier. I knew it. And seconds ago when your eyes were blue? You were worried you pushed me too hard.”  
Wonho let out a soft laugh and never explained on the subject.  
A few more weeks passed until Kihyun became a good rival of Wonho. Wonho’s red eyes didn’t show up again. Kihyun took it as if they became friends and the older wolf had no intention in killing him anymore. Only if he knew the truth.

  
When they both decided Kihyun’s training was over, the small wolf informed the tall guy that he didn’t want to leave. Wonho replied with a smile and they both went back to fight. They were going to get Kihyun’s pack back.  
Not long after that, they planned an ambush that would either get them both killed or they could get everything back to normal. And they took the chance.  
They attacked in the same time, taking everyone by surprise. Luckily all the females retreated with their cubs. Kihyun took down a few and noticed Wonho was having a hard time. He helped him, but knew Wonho was injured. They eventually won the fight and the rival pack let them take the females back. Most of them already had cubs so it was better for him. They returned to the place on the other side of the river and made sure everyone was okay. While they were settling, Kihyun took Wonho back to the cabin to take care of his injuries. From time to time he’d check up on his pack. A few females offered to mate with him, but he refused. Fortunately, it wasn’t anything urgent.  
One night, Wonho felt very bad. He kept throwing up blood and Kihyun was afraid he couldn’t heal anymore. Wonho’s eyes weren’t blue or red. They were purple. And he kept crying. Kihyun had no idea what to do to help his friend and just enveloped him in a tight hug. A now feeble Wonho replied to the hug poorly and they both cuddled in bed until they fell asleep. When they woke up Wonho was feeling better and his blue alpha eyes were back again. He thanked the other deeply and promised to stick with him and his pack for the rest of his life as a respectful person.  
“I only did what you did for me. You were there when I almost died and I got scared at the prospect of you dying. I couldn’t stand knowing I did nothing for you and the only thing that crossed my mind was to hug you.”  
“Thank you. You have all my trust and I am only loyal to you.”  
“You don’t have to-“ for a split second Wonho’s eyes were trying to turn red again, but the color disappeared immediately. Kihyun thought he imagined it.

Wonho was back to his bulky form in no time. Kihyun was happy that he recovered fast and took him to the camp.  
All the females sensed him and became excited to meet him. Wonho had to admit, they were all beautiful, but he had only one person on his mind. Refusing politely all the mating offers, he settled for a dinner with his new pack and family. Kihyun informed them all that Wonho was the new alpha and they had to respect him properly. They all bowed and greeted him in a kind way. By the end of the day, all the females retreated to sleep. Kihyun and Wonho were left alone. An usual occurrence for him, Kihyun felt cold and approached Wonho that was like a heater for him, a normal thing for alphas. He noticed the heavy sigh of his taller friend. Wonho let a hand fall on Kihyun’s thigh and gradually started caressing it. Kihyun surprised himself when he let out a small sound. A breathy laugh escaped Wonho’s mouth and he turned to look into Kihyun’s eyes. He had red eyes once again and Kihyun’s were again a deep shade of grey. He approached the smaller one’s body and face and tilted his head.  
“Do you think I want to kill you now?”  
“I-“  
“After pledging my allegiance, you think I’d still dare to attack? Or do you have another opinion?”  
“I.. I don’t know.” To say the least, Kihyun was flustered. The crimson red of his friend’s eyes wasn’t scary anymore. He felt the warmness again and realised that  
1.Wonho wanted him.  
2.He wanted Wonho.  
3.He couldn’t mate with the females because he already had an alpha. And Wonho had an omega.  
A pair of soft lips pressed against his and Kihyun moaned loudly. He opened his eyes wide and watched as Wonho’s expression turned from a teasing one to a lustful one. He was sure that if they didn’t move, in the next second the big wolf would have him then and there. Kihyun only managed to whisper: “the cabin”. Wonho grabbed his hand and they ran towards it.  
Closing the door hastily behind them, Wonho undressed them both and pushed his omega on the bed. His eyes went to the back of his head after he inhaled the air. He was actually taking in Kihyun’s scent. He growled and his teeth grew larger. Fuck, Kihyun never saw such an erotic scene happen in front of him. Licking his lips, Wonho hovered over the smaller wolf.  
“What’s blue for?” Alpha’s voice was deep and demanding. Waves of excitement washed Kihyun’s body.  
“D-dominance.”  
“Purple.”  
“Fear... worry.”  
“And red?”  
“Lust. Expr-expresses a mating wish.”  
“And what color are my eyes now?”  
“Red.”  
“Will you let me be your alpha, Kihyun?”  
“If only you will let me be your omega.”  
“I accept it.”  
“Same for me.”  
“Don’t hold back, sweetheart. Moan as loud as you can. I wanna hear your beautiful howls tonight. And if anything feels wrong, just tell me.”  
Kihyun only nodded before the wonderful pleasure hit him. For sure everything felt right and Kihyun wouldn’t want any female over his alpha. Wonho took care of him like they were together for a long time and only let his fangs glide over his smooth skin. Everything they did should have been a sin because it felt sinfully amazing. Kihyun’s back arched on the mattress only to be encased in Wonho’s strong arms. Gently, Wonho took a bite into Kihyun’s shoulder. Last part of mating. Kihyun only had to refrain himself from fainting. And damn, if was hard. The amount of pleasure he felt was out of that world. Wonho’s growls made him even more aroused. After they both ended the process they felt extremely tired.  
Wonho’s eyes were back to being blue. He pressed soft kissed all over Kihyun’s skin to soothe the eventual pain that stayed. Wonho was happy that for once he had a family that didn’t mean he had to fight for dominance, but he only had to take care of.  
Not regreting he met Wonho, Kihyun realised that being dominant wasn’t what helped you be happy. Only the love you felt for your mate could bring you real happiness. Tears of joy fell down his cheeks and Wonho wiped them with his thumb with a loving expression. With a sweet smile, he charmed all the way to his omega’s heart who only buried himself in his chest. Caressing his back and petting his hair, Wonho lulled his partner to sleep and curled next to him. In the morning, Kihyun realised he didn’t dream again because he wasn’t worried anymore about anything. He kissed Wonho’s nose and rose on his feet. It was his turn to prepare ramyun for both of them.

 They were going to have a beautiful pack which they would rule for the rest of their lives. Sometimes friendship is what saves you from death and sometimes it’s love that searches for desperate help in a crisis. It’s love that helped them realise they needed each other and that breeding wasn’t what they were meant to do. Instead, they had to spread the message that we all understood: whether you do believe or not, it’s love that survives after a war and also love that makes individuals trust each other blindly. Whether it turns out good or not, it’s the problem of friendship. Mutual agreement and help is what makes a relationship survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, leave a comment and a suggestion and see you next time!


End file.
